


[Podfic] Wind, Sand, Devotion by montparnasse

by fire_juggler



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, WAGFAPE 2015, WAGFAPE Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Empty spaces want for filling, and Maddie Brodatt is overflowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wind, Sand, Devotion by montparnasse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wind, Sand, Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475566) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



> Many thanks to montparnasse for giving blanket permission to record podfic! Also thanks to the mods for running the second year of this awesome fest! ♥
> 
> This also fulfills my "Incorporate Sound Effects" Square for Podfic_Bingo!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming URL** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wind_sand_devotion.mp3)

## Length:

00:53:08 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wind_sand_devotion-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 51.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wind_sand_devotion-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 26.5 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Marlene Dietrich: "Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß Auf Liebe eingestellt"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pDjmBy03z8)  
---|---


End file.
